Le Dernier Gardien
by Hastride Lockheart
Summary: Tsubasa est une lycéenne comme les autres, jusqu'au jour où elle se découvre morte, froidement assassinée... C'est alors que commencera son étrange aventure en tant que shinigami, pour découvrir qui l'a tuée et pourquoi ? C'est ma première Fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira
1. Errance et rencontre fortuite

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, mais elle ne ressentait rien. Car, un fantôme ne ressent rien, pas même la gerçure du froid contre leur peau. On était en plein milieu de l'hiver, il était fréquent de voir des personnes emmitouflées dans des vêtements chauds. Elle, elle n'était qu'en uniforme scolaire composé d'une veste, d'un chemisier et d'une jupe plissée sans défaut. Son ruban rouge était soigneusement noué autour de son cou, indiquant que la jeune femme était particulièrement soigneuse.

Ses longs cheveux au vent, elle avançait comme une âme en peine, une chaîne accrochée à l'estomac dont le tintement discret résonnait tel une mélodie. Le quartier commerçant de Karakura était bondé de monde, se marchant presque dessus. Mais elle continuait inlassablement à tracer son chemin.

Épuisée, l'âme se reposa près d'une épicerie, regardant le ciel devenir orange, violet puis noir. Tous les magasins fermaient leur rideau de fer, sauf un petit combini qui restait tous les soirs ouverts jusqu'à pas d'heure, éclairant la route de ses néons blancs.

En une journée, elle avait tout perdue. Mais elle n'était pas triste, au moins elle n'avait plus à se cacher derrière un sourire hypocrite qui faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Elle était libre, mais une pointe de tristesse venait cependant noircir le tableau. Son grand-père.

La maison n'était pas très loin du quartier le plus animé de Karakura, d'un style traditionnel japonais, elle était constituée d'une grande maison, d'un cellier et d'un grand dôjô entourés par une muraille impressionnante dont le portail séculaire portait à ses côtés, une tablette de bois sombre inscrit à la gravure « Dôjô Murakami ». Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle pratiquait le kendo et les arts martiaux avec son grand-père. Il lui avait tout appris, ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main. Mais depuis ce jour, leur relation devenait distante et vivre en cohabitation était devenu de plus en plus difficile.

FLASHBACK

Le matin même, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné, elle remarqua une petite enveloppe dans la poubelle, où les coque d'œufs allaient être déposer. Curieuse, elle l'a récupéra et l'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée puis lu le contenu d'une traite, pour la relire lentement en détaillant chaque mot. Toujours les yeux rivés sur la lettre, elle ne vit que trop tard que son grand-père était entré dans la cuisine. C'était un vieil homme en grande forme, d'une carrure imposante mais bien taillé, les cheveux grisâtres plaqués contre sa nuque. Quand il vit sa petite fille un morceau de papier dans la main, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de brûler cette lettre.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » La point de d'hésitation dans sa voix contrastait avec son visage inhabituellement froid.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Tsubasa » dit-il, tout en sirotant son café avec lenteur, n'adressant aucun regard à sa petite fille.

« On vit ensemble, grand-père, c'est la moindre des choses, tu peux être honnête avec moi » La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à son tuteur, la colère dans les yeux.

« Désolé » Il se leva enfin de sa chaise et sorti de la cuisine discrètement.

Le cœur lourd, Tsubasa enleva son tablier et l'accrocha sur le mur. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle passa devant le salon où son grand-père méditait en regardant le jardin et le magnifique cerisier qui y trônait. Elle mit ses chaussures, attrapa son sac et quitta la demeure.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mais elle le savait, ne pouvant pas revenir en arrière, elle s'autorisa un sourire et continua son chemin. Chemin qui fût des plus bizarre. Elle avait rencontré sur son chemin plusieurs âmes, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Deux d'entre elles se disputaient comme des chiffonnières, deux jeunes femmes en chemise de nuit. Tsubasa avait bien compris où elle se trouvait et la scène était assez amusante à regarder surtout lorsque les femmes se mirent à se tirer les cheveux. En fond se dressait avec un aspect sinistre les ruines de l'ancien hôpital de Karakura d'où plusieurs lueurs bleutées entraient et sortaient. Elle resta un instant, pensive, puis repris son chemin vers une autre destination.

Le portail du lycée était fermé à cette heure-là et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait la rue. Elle se posa devant celui-ci et demeura statique.

FLASH BACK

Tous étaient attroupés au centre du gymnase. Les professeurs avaient décidés d'un commun accord de faire un basket avec toutes les classes qui avaient sport. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à râler, d'autres sautait de joie, sauf les terminales. Donc ils firent des équipes de 5 joueurs pour chaque classe, et la kendoka participait, étant bonne en sport, avec quatre machos. Elle s'en fichait royalement mais c'est après avoir donné le premier coup d'envoi qu'elle regretta cette décision.

Pendant les Trois premières minutes, rien de particulier se passa, mais les quatre énergumènes qui lui servaient de coéquipiers avaient jugés bon de ne pas lui faire de passe. De plus depuis le début de la partie, les filles faisaient un tapage dans les tribunes en criant son nom ou le nom de leur petit ami. Alors une veine pulsait vivement sur sa tempe. Pas qu'elle soit de sang chaud mais quand ça l'énervait de trop, ça faisait mal. Malheureusement, il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'énerver. elle couru vers un de ses coéquipiers et lui pris la balle des mains pour continuer jusqu'à marquer le panier. Idem pour le reste de la partie. Le plus débile s'avança vers elle et commença sa tirade :

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui, hein ? Tu crois meilleure que nous, c'est ça, tu vas voir je vais te refroidir tout de suite, moi » dit-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, dévoilant ses arrières pensées.

« Effectivement, je me crois meilleure que des voyous de votre espèce. Bande de macho, une femme n'est pas un objet de déco, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça avec vous si vous m'aviez laissée jouer correctement, dans les règles de la solidarité. » elle se calma doucement mais après avoir écouter sagement Tsubasa, il se jeta sur elle, essayant de lui asséner des coups, faisant hurler de terreur les élèves du gymnase.

« T'es qu'une femme, apprends à rester à ta place » cria-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il visait son visage, elle se baissa et lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Il roula par terre, agonisant, en se tenant là où la jeune femme avait frappée. Mais les professeurs ayant tout vu, s'amassa autour de lui, puis un d'eux s'approcha et celle ci compris tout de suite qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Un souvenir impérissable pour Tsubasa qui avait reçue ce jour-là, sa première expulsion temporaire. Et puis c'est pas comme si il avait passé un an à l'hôpital, il y était resté deux semaines.

Puis un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brunette en se remémorant un autre souvenir bien plus agréable mais sûrement le plus étrange.

FLASH BACK

Une lettre ? Dans son casier (le cliché)? Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours plu mais de là à recevoir des lettres. Elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe pour lire le contenu. Tsubasa lâcha un soupire, sa camarade la regarda, inquiète.

« c'est quoi ? » lui demande-t-elle, La kendoka lui tendit le bout de papier, et quelque seconde plus tard, un gloussement se fît entendre.

« tu as une admiratrice, et en plus, elle te donne rendez-vous. T'as la côte ma belle » commenta-t-elle tout en continuant à rire.

« Ah Ah, très drôle, je suis hilare ! » Elle tourna les talons, vexée.

A la fin de la journée, Elle se rendit à l'endroit de la rencontre pour y découvrir une jeune fille, qui devait bien être en 1ère année car elle ne la connaissait pas. La grand brune se posta devant elle, et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, elle voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Enfin la jeune fille parla :

« Je t'admire Sempai, et... » elle avoue mais celle-ci fût coupée directement

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, donc tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas pleurer un bon coup et tu peux même manger de la glace, puis tu ira te coucher en ne pensant plus à moi, d'accord » elle la regarde choquée mais ne dit rien, puis elle leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire franc aux lèvres

« Merci Sempai » elle salue Tsubasa et partit en courant.

« J'espère que j'ai pas été trop brutale » sans attendre une minute de plus, Elle rentra chez elle.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Comme si c'était hier. Elle ne sourit pas mais explosa de rire, un rire franc. Ça y est, elle avait retrouvée sa joie habituelle avec un souvenir des plus originaux. Puis Tsubasa marcha inlassablement jusqu'à un petit pont rouge surplombant une petite rivière. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde et contempla avec admiration le courant en contrebas.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » sa voix résonnait de nouveau tristement

Pendant une heure, elle s'enracina oubliant petit à petit tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle (donc rien). Mais elle fût réveillée de sa stase par une ombre qui l'interpella :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle ? » Un homme s'avança vers elle avec nonchalance, un bob rayé vissé sur la tête.

« Hum... » la brune le sonda du regard un instant sans rien tilter puis retourna à la contemplation du courant.

« Je vois, ça va être plus dur que je pensais » Dit-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle, mais elle répliqua soudain avec véhémence.

« Dégagez ou je vous colle mon poing dans la tronche » fit-elle en tournant son visage vers lui avec un œil mauvais.

« Houa, j'espère que tu n'étais pas comme ça quand tu étais vivante, ça devait pas être drôle tous les jours » l'homme commença à partir

« Vous avez dit quoi ? » surprise, elle se met debout sur le bord du pont pour descendre et le regarde avec toute l'incompréhension du monde.

« Hum... je disais que tu n'étais pas drôle » le blond fit demi-tour et marcha dans sa direction pour finir devant elle, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

« Tu n'es pas surprise de voir qu'une personne peut te voir ? » ajouta-t-il en basculant la tête.

« Je ne suis plus surprise de rien, j'ai déjà été poursuivie par des chats, des chiens et un doberman plus précisément, j'ai vue des âmes en train de s'écharper, alors non je ne suis pas très impressionnée »

« Enfin bref, tu es morte et je suis là pour t'aider »

« M'aider ? »

« Oui, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi, je te dirais tout ce qu'i savoir ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un pervers au moins ? » un pas en arrière pour illustrer ses dires.

« D'où sors-tu ça ? Bien sûr que non, de plus tu es pas mon genre alors t'en fais pas » il me regarde sérieusement et parti .

« Pourquoi ? » un peu vexée par la remarque

« Tu es trop grande »

« Si vous le dite » la kendoka le suivit tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

Marchant depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'engouffrèrent enfin dans une ruelle pour atterrir sur la cour d'un magasin. Elle ne bougea plus, se demandant mentalement où ce vieux l'avait emmené. Quand il fit signe, la prudence fût de rigueur jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin déboule de nulle part et commence à donner des coups qu'elle évita avec prestance.

« Il va pas bien ce gosse » en direction du vieux qui haussa les épaules, ne fit rien pour autant.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant » elle lui mit la main sur la tête pour le maintenir à distance

« Vous allez le reprendre tout de suite où il va avoir droit à la fessée » dit-elle à l'attention du blond tout en regardant le petit qu'elle avait attrapée.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids Jinta, laisse la » fini par lâcher l'homme aux getas en abaissant son bob pour dissimuler un sourire.

Dans un claquement de langue, le gosse lâcha enfin le morceau.

Il l'invita à l'intérieur. Tout comme la façade le suggérait, c'était bien un magasin. Elle ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici, refuser aurait été la meilleure solution. Ce qui est fait était fait. Un géant lui fit la visite de la maison lui désignant toutes les pièces. Rendus à un petit salon, il l'assit et proposa un thé qu'elle ne refusa pas. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Tsubasa resta seule cinq bonnes minutes, quand le blond s'installa à la table où le thé avait été servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fixa soucieux la jeune femme pour de nouveau prendre la parole :

« Alors ma chère, où est ton corps ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais... près du collège Mashiba, je crois » Tout en prenant une gorgée de thé chaud, qu'elle trouva agréable.

« Ça va être problématique » Il écrivit quelque chose sur un calepin en relevant la tête

« Pourquoi ? » le thé coule dans sa gorge.

« Je comptes te prêter un Gigai mais il va d'abord falloir tout de même retrouver ton corps pour le faire disparaître » La totalité du liquide ingurgité fût vite recraché.

« Pardon ? Comment ça le faire disparaître ? » une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix se faisait sentir

« Vous êtes déjà morte donc votre corps n'est plus opérationnel, mais je veux t'offrir une chance de continuer ta vie sans que personne ne sache ce qui t'es arrivée. Et de mon côté j'entamerais les recherches pour ton corps, je ne veux pas qu'il y est de scandale, c'est difficile de modifier la mémoire d'autant de monde » ajoute-t-il sans une once de délicatesse.

« C'est louche » fit-elle pas très rassurée.

« Il est vrai que j'ai des choses en tête pour te proposer cette alternative. Et je sais que tu es parfaite pour ce rôle » Il abaissa son bob, esquissant un sourire.

A ce moment elle ne savait pas qu'elle débutait une aventure excitante.


	2. Cauchemar macabre

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait plus ou moins acceptée la proposition de Urahara et repris une vie normale. Sans compter le fait qu'elle se rendait deux fois par semaine chez le « Bobman » pour lui filer un coup de main. Le géant, Tessai et Ururu, l'avaient complètement adoptée mais Jinta restait distant. Depuis leur rencontre mouvementée, ce dernier ne l'approchait pas, on pouvait même penser qu'il la fuyait. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune kendoka mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Urahara n'était pas pour rien dans ce changement radical opéré chez le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

FLASHBACK

_ Jinta marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs étroits de la boutique quand quelque chose de blanc et vert apparu dans son champ de vision. Urahara se cachait dans l'angle laissant entrevoir son bob et ses yeux sournois, guettant la venue même du garçon. Mais ledit garçon s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour pour l'éviter mais fût stoppé dans sa manœuvre par une main sur l'épaule. Machinalement, il regarda par-dessus celle-ci et vit le sourire mesquin de l'homme au bob, caché derrière son éventail blanc._

_« Alors mon petit Jinta, depuis quand on attaque les gens sans raison ? » fit le blond en plissant les yeux toujours dissimulés par son fameux bob._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de raison » répliqua-t-il en se dégageant de la prise d'Urahara._

_« C'est vrai, alors vas-tu me dire ta raison ? » Jinta hésita mais répondu sèchement._

_« Ça te regarde pas » un ton sans appel mais Urahara n'était certainement pas du genre à se faire rembarrer par un gamin._

_« Pardon ? » De sa main libre, il prit la tête de Jinta et la serra, puis il décrocha un sourire à faire pâlir un mort et s'adressa au jeune garçon._

_« Tu risques de la voir souvent ici, même si je me fous totalement du pourquoi tu la déteste. Alors tu vas ravaler ta fierté, et me faire le plaisir de t'écraser. »_

_« Aïe, Je ne la déteste pas ! » se défendit le jeune aux cheveux rouge en agrippant fermement le poignet qui se desserra aussi tôt._

_« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ? » le blond était redevenu normal et Jinta put enfin souffler de soulagement, le cerveau encore intact._

_« Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, elle était en train d'aider un chat à descendre d'un arbre quand des voyous l'ont accostée. Ils lui ont tournés autour puis ils ont sorti des couteaux pour l'agresser. Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de la toucher, ils ont fini au sol, tu aurais dû voir comment elle a latté la gueule à ces mecs. Cette fille a une force hors du commun ! Alors j'ai voulu voir si je n'avais pas rêvé mais je pensais pas qu'elle avait le bras aussi long ! » lâcha-t-il tout naturellement mais avec des étoiles pleins les yeux._

_ Incrédule, Urahara le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il reparti mais s'arrêta après trois pas pour dévisager Jinta et ajouter toujours sous le choc :_

_« C'est tout ? » Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais attendit tout de même la réponse de garçon._

_« Oui c'est tout » mais la réaction ne fût pas celle escomptée, car il reçut en échange un rire idiot._

FIN FLASHBACK

En fait, ce que Jinta n'avait pas aimé, c'est tout simplement que le blond se soit foutu de sa gueule.

De son côté, Urahara repensait à Tsubasa. Il était vrai que la rareté de la situation le laissait perplexe, le reiatsu qui se dégageait d'elle suffisait à le convaincre. Elle était puissante, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était instable, il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais ne savait pas quoi.

De son côté, Tsubasa était rentrée après une journée banale au lycée. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir mais elle endurait après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée. Les entraînements de son grand-père étaient beaucoup plus douloureux. Elle pensa à ce que Urahara lui avait dit et surtout au fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouver son corps. Mais bon, tant que les infos ne disaient rien c'était bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur cette pensée, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle commença par se laver ses longs cheveux corbeaux puis les rinça soigneusement. Elle fit attention à ne pas les laisser traîner sur le sol puis les enroula dans une serviette. Puis elle s'installa dans le bain chaud puis détendit ses muscles endoloris. Elle balança la tête vers l'arrière et repensa à cette semaine passée, en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard émeraude tomba sur le plafond carrelé de la salle d'eau et prit une décision. Même si elle risque de le regretter, elle aiderait le blond, car oui, elle n'avait pas encore totalement accepté la proposition du tenancier de la boutique. Mais maintenant elle en était sûr.

Elle sortit après une demi-heure, et se mit en pyjama. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Tsubasa croisa son grand-père, en ne lui adressant cependant pas la parole. Elle ferma derrière elle la porte coulissante de sa chambre et s'allongea sur le fûton, s'endormant aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Urahara l'appela en lui apprenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Cela ne réjouit pas la jeune femme mais elle fût tout de même soulagée. Détendue, elle retrouva ses amis. Le soir, la brune s'engouffra dans les vestiaires du club et revêtit son kimono. Elle fût surprise de retrouver son cousin assit sur le parquet brillant de la salle d'entraînement.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas dans ce club à ce que je sache ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire au coin.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te rendre visite, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu » répliqua le jeune homme, en répondant au sourire de la kendoka.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu peux venir quand tu veux » tout en s'approchant de lui, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses manches de kimono et continua, « Tu veux te joindre à moi pour l'échauffement »

« Pourquoi pas, mais soit douce, je suis un peu rouillé » il se releva et pris le shinai que lui tendait Tsubasa.

« Va te changer » ajouta la brune avant d'aller méditer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était prêt. Elle lui donna un men et enfila le sien puis ils se mirent face à face et restèrent immobile. Le silence régnait dans la salle et les deux combattants se regardaient sans bouger. Puis en une fraction de seconde, un « MEN » retentissant se fit entendre tout comme le bruit fracassant du bois contre une surface dure. Ce fût rapide mais la jeune femme avait gagné avec prestance. Ils continua ainsi pendant un quart-heure sans s'épuiser. Puis elle salua son adversaire et enleva son men.

« Tu as progressé mon petit Ichigo » un grand sourire apparu sur le visage en sueur de Tsubasa

« Ne te paye pas ma tête, s'il te plaît » en faisant comme la capitaine

« Je ne rigole pas, à plusieurs reprises tu as été à deux doigts de me toucher, certes j'ai été plus rapide mais tu y étais presque » affirma-t-elle tout en gardant son large sourire

« Merci » Interloquée, la kendoka se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme aux cheveux orange « Merci pour tout, grâce à toi, j'arrive à oublier mes problèmes pour un temps »

« Ichigo, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, ... » elle s'arrêta pour repenser à ce qui c'était passé puis continua « Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, au moins on sera deux à porter tes fardeaux » tout en parlant, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire franc mais doux.

« Je sais mais tu as assez de problèmes comme ça toi aussi » il se triturait les doigts, hésitant.

« Dit toujours ! » elle haussa légèrement le ton, tout en essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Oui, elle était un petit peu vexée qu'il ne lui dise rien mais aussi de sa faiblesse.

Un silence lourd plomba l'atmosphère. Elle s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour l'inviter à parler, celui-ci prit une bouffée d'air :

« Je fais un cauchemar. » lâcha-t-il les yeux fermés mais en entendant rien, il les ouvrit et observa inquiet la réaction de la brune.

Mais il vit la brune légèrement choquée, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque. Mais elle le savait, le dernier cauchemar qu'il avait fait, c'était avant la mort de sa mère.

« Tu as vu quoi dans ce cauchemar ? »

« Je t'ai vu mourir » le roux conservait son air grave tandis que Tsubasa baissa la tête.

« Ce cauchemar était d'une violence inouïe, une créature t'attaquait avec un acharnement inhumain, ton sang, ... Je ne voyais que ça, tu gisais à mes côtés, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysé par la peur, elle t'a éventrée, lacérée, déchiquetée... » on lisait la peur sur son visage halé.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Viens, on sort... »

Le prenant par le bras, ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et s'assirent derrière le gymnase. Elle attendit qu'il se calme mais c'était peine perdu. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très proche tous les deux surtout depuis que la mère du roux, Masaki était morte. Elle, elle n'avait pas connu sa mère ni son père. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se sentait comme lui, et qu'elle voulait le protéger.

« Ce cauchemar avait l'air tellement réaliste, c'est comme si je revivais la mort de ma mère, mais avec toi à sa place » Il s'était apaisé et poursuivait son récit, d'une voix morne.

« Mais quand tu dis éventrer, tu veux dire... » Le dégoût

« Oui, tu sais les boyaux à l'air » il mit sa main sur son ventre et fit comme si ses propres entrailles en sortaient.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » Ironisa-t-elle, tout en se retenant de vomir son déjeuner.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté surtout que tu es la première concernée. » dit-il avant de se lever

« De rien, mais ce n'était pas un plaisir » un rire s'éleva et elle avança en direction du dôjô du club, mais fût stopper dans son action par une main sur son poignet

« Fais attention à toi » puis il partit.

« Trop tard » souffla la brune.

Rendue à la boutique, elle gagna le laboratoire de Urahara. Elle fût d'abord surprise de voir une table en plein milieu, un drap posé dessus. Quand celle-ci voulue entrer dans la pièce, elle fut arrêtée par le blond.

« Tu veux vraiment voir ''ça'' »

« Euh, ... » elle hésita, en passant de Urahara à la table, de la table à Urahara, « Oui, ... »

Il desserra sa prise et la laissa entrer. Tsubasa avança lentement, avec appréhension. Sa main vint effleurer le drap blanc tâché. Sa main bougea toute seule, soulevant avec peine le linceul. L'horreur fût la seule émotion que Urahara vit chez la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un hoquet et sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait comme dans ce cauchemar décrit par Ichigo. Mais tout était identique, TOUT. Son corps de ressemblait plus à rien, ou du moins ça ne ressemblait plus à un corps humain, mais plus à un bon gros morceau de viande bien entamé.

Là c'était sûr. Le déjeuner y était passé.

Elle resta là, accoudée à la toilette. Pâle comme un mort. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, une voix fluette demanda si elle allait mieux. Cette petite était formidable. Tsubasa ouvrit doucement et vit Ururu avec un plateau dans les mains où une tasse trônait dégageant une vapeur parfumée.

« C'est une infusion, ça calme » hésita Ururu

« Merci » La kendoka prit la tasse par la anse, délicatement et la porta à ses lèvres.

L'infusion lui fit un bien fou et elle remercia la petite de son attention, et se dirigea vers Bobman. Ils s'assirent dans le salon mais contrairement aux autres fois, Urahara ne souriait pas.

« Tu as pensée à ma proposition ? »

« J'accepte »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas accept... » Il prit un instant « QUOI ? »

« J'accepte votre proposition »

« Super, bon maintenant tu peux me tutoyer, et tu passeras ici tous les jours sans exception » dit-il d'une traite

« Oui, oui » Dit-elle tout en se levant, « on se revoit demain alors » Elle quitta le salon en faisant un signe de main

« Euh... » Il eut un moment de déconnexion total

« Elle doit être encore secouée par tout ça » commenta Tessai en débarrassant la tasse de Tsubasa

« Hum... en même temps, je la comprends, son corps est méconnaissable »

« Donc ça veut dire qu'elle dégageait déjà un puissant reiatsu avant de mourir. » Tessai essayait de comprendre

« Hum...On verra plus tard pour cette partie-là » Il se leva et partit en abandonnant Tessai à sa corvée.

« J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose » Ajouta Urahara plus pour lui que pour ceux qui l'entendait.


	3. Shinigamis

Depuis la découverte de son corps, la réflexion de Tsubasa était intense. Comment celui-ci avait fini dans cet état ? Et pourquoi elle ne se rappelait de rien ? Et bien d'autres questions dont les réponses restaient inconnues. Urahara avait fini par brûler l'enveloppe humaine de la brune (du moins ce qui l'en restait) et le gigai de cette dernière avait été un peu amélioré, devenu bien vite inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle avait passé une dure journée au lycée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle franchie la porte du magasin et y découvrit une jeune fille brune en kimono noire, faisant bien deux têtes de moins que celle-ci (Voir trois). Mais tandis qu'elle s'avança pour entrer et rejoindre l'arrière-boutique, un objet non identifié vola dans sa direction, lui faisant rencontrer les pavés, tête la première. La porte se referma vite et quelqu'un fini par la traîner par le col de sa veste, inconsciente, une grimace effrayante sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un mal de crâne pointa vite le bout de son nez, ses yeux convulsaient légèrement. Se souvenant soudain de ce qui s'était passer, une veine commença à pulser dangereusement sur sa tempe, mais se calma rapidement en constatant que Ururu la fixait.

« ça va mieux » lui demanda Ururu, hésitante.

« Euh... Oui, mais pourquoi on m'a éjectée de la boutique comme ça ? Vous savez ce que c'est la délicatesse. » dit-elle encore sonnée par ce coup

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, être délicate » ajouta Ururu, toujours impassible.

« J'ai vu ça ! » lâcha la jeune femme, mais continua « Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que c'est à Urahara que j'en veux ? »

« Il m'as dit que personne ne devait savoir que tu travailles ici » répondit juste Ururu en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

Lorsque la porte fût refermée, la brune pesta tellement fort que Urahara eut les oreilles qui sifflent. Elle retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et soupira doucement.

Quand la boutique fût à nouveau déserte, elle chercha la source de ses souffrances de l'œil puis lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se rua vers lui et lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mur, le démolissant au passage. Il se redressa avec une tête consternée :

« Ça va pas, ça fait mal » ronchonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec force.

« Pardon ? Ça fait mal ? Je crois que je n'ai pas frappée assez fort, j'avoue que je me suis un peu retenue mais tu as l'air d'avoir la tête dure. Attends, je recommence » elle leva la jambe pour préparer un autre coup quand Urahara bloqua instinctivement celle-ci.

Une tension se fit sentir entre les deux esprits, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque la brune se mit à parler :

« Pourquoi ? Qui était cette fille brune en kimono noire ? »

« Un shinigami » avoua Urahara en se relevant totalement.

« Un shinigami ? Ça existe ça ? » demanda Tsubasa, suspicieuse.

« Bien sûr, tu comprendras tout quand je t'aurais expliqué plus en détail, et quand je t'aurais apprit quelques petites tours » dit-il.

« Des petits tours ? » Surprise, elle baissa la jambe pour regarder Urahara

« J'ai cru entendre que tu étais Kendoka, donc l'art du sabre n'a pas de secret pour toi » Continua-t-il en ramassant son bob qui était tombé lors de l'attaque surprise de Tsubasa.

« Mais je parle d'autres choses. » Il bascula la tête sur le côté, la brune recula par méfiance.

« Pour tout te dire, je préfère que tu restes cachée aux yeux des shinigamis pour le moment, je souhaite garder un atout dans ma manche. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait faire dégager de la boutique avec un coup de pied en pleine poire » monotone, avec une once d'irritation.

« Mince, tu t'en souviens... Allez, Soit pas rancunière, on est quitte maintenant. » il était arrivé au bout du couloir quand il se retourna et lâcha

« Au fait ... Jolie culotte en dentelle » puis il disparut dans l'angle comme si de rien était.

Un craquement sourd puis un hurlement et un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la petite boutique. Quand Tessai passa par la source du grand bordel, il retrouva Urahara étendu par terre dans une mare de sang.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsubasa, les yeux rivés distraitement sur l'horloge au mur. Elle roula des yeux lorsque la porte coulissante de la boutique s'ouvrit violemment. Elle scruta furtivement le nouveau venu mais retourna à la contemplation de l'heure, et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du comptoir. Il prit le col de la lycéenne et la souleva brusquement déplaçant au passage le comptoir. Elle ne cilla pas ayant cependant quittée l'horloge de vue. Elle prit le poignet de l'homme, le serra pour qui la lâche ce qui fût vite fait. L'homme avait beau être d'un gabarit plus imposant qu'elle, elle le dominait sans soucis. En sentant la poigne se desserrer, la brune se délecta de l'expression de douleur qui peignait le visage dur de l'homme. Elle sourit tout en défroissant son col :

« Que désirez-vous, monsieur ? » Sa voix était sereine mais l'homme ne s'y trompa pas, il déglutit

« Hum... Je cherche Urahara Kisuke » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme

Elle détailla le nouvel arrivant puis soupira, il avait l'air banal sauf peut-être le fait qu'il est les cheveux rouges, enfin ça changeait de la tignasse blonde qu'elle avait maintenant trop vu à son goût, elle se détourna pour se rasseoir quand elle ouvrit la bouche :

« URAHARA, IL A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI ! » la brune avait gueulée tout en se mettant à lire un magazine qu'elle trouva par là.

Urahara arriva dans l'instant, nonchalant. A la hauteur de la brune, celle-ci leva la tête quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un rire cristallin empli soudain la pièce. Tsubasa était tombée de sa chaise tout en se tenant le ventre, toujours pliée de rire. Le blond, de légères rougeurs sur les pommettes, avait une compresse sur la joue et des bouts de mouchoir dans le nez. La scène était tellement comique, que le nouvel arrivant pouffa en détournant les yeux alors qu'une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Urahara. Ce dernier avait des envies de meurtre et les rires de la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien à la situation :

« Que veux-tu mon cher Renji ? » demanda sèchement Urahara, tout en retirant les morceaux de mouchoirs de son nez.

« Je cherche Rukia, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? » finit par dire difficilement le tatoué

Tsubasa avait fini de rire et écoutait désormais la conversation entre les deux énergumènes. Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant le prénom d'une femme et se rappela de la jeune fille qui était passée il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle regarda Urahara dont la bouche formait un mini sourire :

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, et même si je l'avais vu, je crois pas que je te l'aurais dit » il pivota la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

L'effet fût direct, Renji attrapa Urahara par le haut de son kimono et le ramena à lui, puis il lâcha :

« T'es vraiment un salaud, hein ? DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST ? » il lui hurla dessus tout en le secouant de temps à autre

Tsubasa se leva du sol et serra le poignet de Renji, lorsqu'il lâcha prise, et elle mit son bras dans le dos puis força. Il grogna de douleur mais ne rendit pas les armes.

« T'es une vraie tête de mule toi, hum ? » Elle lui souffla cette phrase dans l'oreille, elle le plaqua sur le parquet et s'assit sur lui en renforçant d'avantage sa prise.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris…. Arrête ! »

« Le mot magique ? » sa voix joueuse contrastait avec son air sadique

« Tss...S'il te plaît » il mit vite sa fierté de côté, ce qui déplu à sa tortionnaire

« Et bien, je pensais que les shinigamis étaient plus résistant que ça » Un rictus sournois apparue sur les lèvres délicates de Tsubasa mais se résigna en se mettant debout pour laisser le shinigami faire de même.

Il remit son haut de kimono en place et regarda de travers la jeune femme, tournant les talons pour partir, il s'arrêta et demanda une dernière fois si Urahara avait vu Rukia. Celui-ci lui répondu négativement, puis il disparut peu de temps après derrière la porte du magasin. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tsubasa ajouta curieusement :

« Tu sais où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi aussi tu sais où elle est » répondit Urahara, un sourire caché derrière son éventail.

« Pardon ? » Elle le regarda incrédule comme s'il venait de débiter une connerie plus grosse que lui.

Il repartit dans l'arrière-boutique sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Tsubasa en plein milieu de la boutique qui se triturait les méninges. Elle reposa ses fesses lourdement sur le siège qu'elle occupait maintenant depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Alors qu'elle replongea son regard sur son magazine qui n'était pas si intéressant que ça, la porte se rouvrit sur une silhouette gracile, de petite taille qui lui semblait bien familière. Reconnaissant sans difficulté sa petite cousine, Yuzu, la petite sœur d'Ichigo. Sans réfléchir, elle se cacha derrière le comptoir, retenant une injure quand elle se cogna contre le bord du meuble.

Elle déglutit en voyant s'approcher Jinta, agitant ses mains pour lui dire de faire demi-tour, mais quand elle vit l'incompréhension dans son regard, elle abandonna. Cet enfant était idiot, elle en avait la confirmation. Par chance, Ururu décrocha un puissant coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête du petit, l'envoyant convulser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cette dernière accueillit d'ailleurs la jeune fille, pas le moins choqué par la scène qui c'était déroulée devant ses yeux. En même temps, quand on connaissait son père et son frère, fallait pas s'étonner. La brune jeta un œil vers sa petite cousine et sourit discrètement quand elle quitta les bras chargés de sacs la petite boutique.

« Désolée » s'excusa Tsubasa tout en s'extirpant de sa cachette

« De rien, mais pourquoi tu t'es caché en la voyant ? » demanda Ururu, attrapant le col de Jinta pour le traîner vers sa chambre.

« C'est ma cousine, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle sache que je travaille ici » expliqua-t-elle sans en dire plus.

Ururu ne dit rien, faisant comprendre à la grande brune qu'elle n'en rajouterait pas. Après avoir déposé leur fardeau dans la chambre, la plus âgée termina sa journée de travail en préparant le repas avec Tessai et se retira chez elle vers 20h.

Le silence était pesant dans la maison, elle retira ses chaussures, sa veste et poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine, mais rien, sauf un plat d'onigiris mal façonnés et un poisson un peu trop cuit qui décorait la table en bois sombre. Elle fixa l'assiette, croqua dans une des boules de riz et sourit timidement.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui traçaient des sillons invisibles sur ses joues.


	4. Rukia

Elle regarda autour, rien, à part une étendue de sables et des montagnes. Tsubasa se trouvait maintenant au sous-sol de la boutique d'Urahara, où son entrainement devait commencer.

FLASHBACK

_« Nous allons faire de toi un shinigami »_

_« Pardon »_

_« Tu as très bien entendue, et j'espère que tu deviendras une puissante shinigami, et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite » termina Urahara en retournant fouiner dans son bordel._

_« Et comment je fais pour devenir un shinigami surpuissant ? » demanda Tsubasa ironiquement_

_« Grâce à moi » Fit une voix masculine derrière son dos_

_Elle se retourna prestement mais ne vit rien puis son regard se porta vers le sol, toujours rien. Ses sens aiguisés, elle mit un coup de pied dans la table se trouvant au milieu de la pièce, l'envoyant se fracasser contre le mur, et n'y découvrit rien de plus qu'un chat au pelage noir._

_« Tu es très douée, je sais que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, j'ai juste à faire de toi ce que tu n'es pas encore, un shinigami »_

_« Un chat… » Les yeux de Tsubasa étaient écarquillés « Un chat qui parle… »_

_« Oui, je suis un chat qui parle. Tu peux fermer la bouche avant de gober les mouches » ajouta le chat dont une veine pulsa lourdement lorsque Tsubasa se baissa pour lui tirer les oreilles. _

_Il voulut alors lui donner une bonne correction avec un coup de griffe bien placé. Il fit un bond mais pas assez rapide car Tsubasa le tenait déjà par la base du cou_

_« Et comment il s'appelle le minou ? »_

_« Tu es née plusieurs siècles trop tôt pour que je te donne mon nom, gamine » Répliqua le chat, qui s'agitait, non sans s'épuiser. L'effet sur la jeune brune fut immédiat, portant le chat vers son visage tout en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait. On entendit le chat déglutir bruyamment :_

_« Yoruichi » finit-il par lâcher._

_« C'est un bon chat ça » dit-elle en le déposant au sol, la queue entre les pattes et lui caressa le sommet du crâne entre les deux oreilles, le faisant ronronner._

_La table, récemment envoyé se briser contre un mur, se souleva, découvrant une tête blonde. Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers les deux énergumènes et articula difficilement :_

_« TSUUU-BAAA-SAAA » Cette dernière fixa de ses yeux émeraudes le Bobman, analysant la situation._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda innocemment la jeune âme en arquant un sourcil._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Après ce moment d'égarement, Yoruichi avait demandé à Urahara, l'accord pour utiliser le terrain qui se trouvait dans son sous-sol. Tsubasa, septique, avait suivi le chat, jusqu'à une trappe suspecte, selon la grande brune. Un escalier se forma, faisant apparaître un morceau de terre sableuse. Elle posa un pied sur la première marche puis descendit lentement le reste du chemin. Arrivée au sol, elle regarda le chat noir s'avancer pour se mettre devant face à elle.

« Tout d'abord, je vais tester tes capacités aux combats, même si Urahara m'affirme que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre. » Fit Yoruichi tout en hochant la tête sur le côté.

« D'accord, mais comment tu comptes me combattre ? » demanda en souriant Tsubasa.

« Tu verras » dit le chat ébène, regard malicieux.

La lycéenne commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces gens bizarres, avec Urahara, elle pensait avoir été rodé question connerie. Elle avait tort.

« Bien » commença enfin le chat noir tout en tournant autour de la kendoka, « Tes muscles sont bien dessinés, tes bras et tes jambes ont l'air puissants et en vue de tes reflexes, tu as été durement entrainée » ajouta-t-il en se postant au pied de la jeune femme « quelle taille fais-tu ? » il le va le regard pour rencontrer des yeux émeraudes.

« 1m… » le reste resta en travers de la gorge, Yoruichi réitéra sa question et elle lâcha enfin, plutôt sèchement « 1m83 »

« ah oui, tu as des gènes exceptionnels, tu dois avoir une famille particulière » Yoruichi était stupéfaite mais la brune ne répondit rien « et en plus tu n'as pas terminer ta croissance » dit ironiquement le félin « On commencera l'entrainement, demain, j'espère que tu seras prête » termina-t-il simplement tout en montant les marches mais stoppa sa course pour se retourner « Demain, à la fin de tes cours, ici même »

« On ne commence pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda septique la Kendoka

« Non, je dois avoir une discussion avec Kisuke, mais demain, je m'occupe de toi »

Le lendemain, la brune se rendit normalement en cours. La matinée se passa tranquillement, et à la pause déjeuner, elle rejoignit avec son amie, Ichigo et sa bande sur le toit de l'école :

« ICHIGO » hurla Tsubasa tout en lui sautant dessus

« TSUBASA…. Tu…. Tu M'étouffe ! » Articula difficilement le rouquin, aplatit contre le sol.

« Oh excuse, mais tu m'as manqué » La brune se leva et aida son cousin à faire de même.

« C'est vrai ! C'est fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je me suis inquiété pour toi, ma douce beauté » dit Keigo tout en approchant Tsubasa, les lèvres serrées dans un baiser.

La grande brune ne l'entendit pas, lui décrochant un violent uppercut, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, en lâchant un « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis », puis elle balaya du regard les gens présents en lâchant un bonjour général, mais alors qu'elle retourna près d'Ichigo, elle la vit. Petite et chétive, cheveux noirs courts et prunelles de jais, c'était elle :

« Bonjour, je pense qu'on ne se connaît pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tendit la main

« Je ne pense pas non plus, je suis nouvelle » lâcha ladite nouvelle tout en serrant la main que lui tendit la Kendoka.

« Je m'appelle Tsubasa, Murakami Tsubasa » elle se présenta avec un magnifique sourire qui fit rougir son interlocutrice

« Kuchiki Rukia » Ajouta la petite brune en répondant timidement au sourire de Tsubasa.

« Ça fait un petit peu bourgeois Kuchiki, tu ne trouves pas Tsu-chan ? » questionna, Makoto, la meilleure amie de Tsubasa et accessoirement, sa vice capitaine au club de Kendo.

« Peut-être, je ne fais pas attention à ces trucs-là » La brune haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir près d'Ichigo, suivit par son amie, qui fût la seule à s'inquiéter un peu de l'état lamentable de Keigo, étendu, à moitié évanouit à l'écart

« Laisse-le, il a mérité ce qui lui arrive » ajouta nonchalant la plus grande du groupe tout en ouvrant son bentô.

Après avoir bavardés de tout et de rien, ils repartirent tous dans leur classe respective, attendant avec impatience la fin des cours. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, Ichigo et Tsubasa pris le chemin du retour ensemble cependant cette dernière fût surprise quand la petite nouvelle du groupe se joigna à eux.

« Tu habites par-là ? » la grande brune s'avait pertinemment que la petite shinigami ne dormait pas chez Urahara mais elle voulait savoir où elle passait ces nuits alors qu'elle était recherchée activement par un abruti aux cheveux rouges.

« En fait, je dors chez… hum » Elle fût réduite au silence par Ichigo, dont le visage était passé par plusieurs stades et couleur, passant de blanc comme un linge à vert en quelque seconde.

« Ichigo… » Le ton de sa voix ne trompait pas, frissonnant de peur, le rouquin lâcha sa victime et s'affaissa, courbant presque le dos.

« Je dors chez mon frère, et je suis bientôt arrivée, donc je vous laisse, à demain » dit Rukia en empruntant une petite ruelle, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Tsubasa reprit la route, Ichigo à ses côtés, soupirant un bon coup. Elle jeta un regard furtif à son cousin mais ne dit plus rien, continuant à marcher dans un silence de mort. Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent devant la clinique Kurosaki, Tsubasa fit un geste de la main vers le rouquin mais ne s'arrêta pas, le surprenant par sa soudaine froideur. Il resta un moment immobile, en pleine méditation, et ne s'aperçu pas de la présence de Rukia à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'interpella un bon nombre de fois alors pour manifester sa proximité, elle lui écrasa sans vergogne son pied, le faisant enfin réagir.

« Ah quand même, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas mort debout » blagua la petite shinigami

« Je réfléchissais » souffla-t-il en contemplant l'endroit où avait disparu sa cousine.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je trouve simplement que Tsubasa a l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours » avoua Ichigo, perdu

« Je pense que tu te fais des idées, Ichigo »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je la connais depuis qu'on est petit, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a enseigné le combat et c'est aussi elle que je viens trouver pour lui raconter mes problèmes. Tsubasa n'est pas seulement ma cousine, elle est une amie précieuse, une épaule solide. Alors quand elle a des soucis, je veux être là pour la soutenir »

Il termina sa tirade en encrant son regard ambré dans celui noir de la petite shinigami. Elle abandonna l'idée de faire entendre raison au rouquin, après tout il connaissait mieux la kendoka qu'elle. Cependant, Rukia songea, le visage de Tsubasa la rendait étonnement nostalgique et sans savoir pourquoi, la voir disparaitre au loin, la perturbait plus de raison. Elle rejoignit Ichigo, qui avait franchi la porte de la clinique, laissant son introspection latente.


	5. Inquiétantes Vibrations

La porte de la boutique d'Urahara s'ouvrit sur la silhouette imposante de la grande brune. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans un coin de la boutique et dépassa le bureau pour passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Le tenancier de la boutique l'attendait au beau milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches, son bob étrangement absent. Tsubasa le dévisagea rapidement puis soupira :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle sur un ton énervé

« Rien, j'ai juste ressentis une étrange vibration dans ton reiatsu, alors je suis venu voir par moi-même » dit le blond puis il tourna les talons en ajoutant « mais comme t'es en colère, je vais juste faire profil bas et disparaitre de ta vue avant que tu te rendes compte que j'ai fait une bêtise qui pourrait te mettre encore plus en colère »

« De quoi il parle ? » La jeune femme était perplexe mais Urahara avait déjà décampé en courant.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé bien chaud. En y entrant, elle découvrit Tessai, en pleine préparation du goûter.

« Bonjour Tessai, tout va bien aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en retroussant ses manches.

« Très bien, mais toi, est-ce que tout va bien » fit-il, toujours affairé, sans aucun regard pour Tsubasa

« Encore cette histoire de vibration de Reiatsu je suppose » répondit-elle, réticente.

« Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, n'hésite pas, je suis là » cette fois, Tessai sourit chaleureusement à la brune, qui soupira doucement, posa les mains sur le rebord du plan de travail, on pouvait voir clairement la douleur et la colère sur son visage

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler » répondit-elle simplement puis elle continua « En fait, je suis face à deux dilemmes » finit-elle par sortir, lâchant le bois massif, maintenant déformé par les mains de la kendoka « D'un côté, il y a mon grand-père qui ne connaît absolument pas ma condition et qui m'impose un mariage arrangé et d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression de mon cousin me cache quelque chose. »

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine, attendant la réaction de Tessai, elle leva la tête et le regretta amèrement. Elle resta dépitée quand le géant à lunettes se mit à rire, le visage rouge. Furieuse, elle mit son thé à chauffer et quitta la pièce, suivit par Tessai.

« Attends, où vas-tu ? »

« Urahara a déteins sur toi » La brune longea le couloir et vit une tête blonde dépassée d'une des portes coulissantes. Sans un mot, un coup de pied envoya valser le tenancier à l'intérieur de la salle, brisant une table au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait » demanda Urahara, sonné.

« J'ai vu ta sale tête, ça suffit amplement » cracha-t-elle, en colère.

Puis elle s'éloigna, en laissant les deux hommes perplexes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda innocemment Urahara, en fixant Tessai qui haussa seulement les épaules, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de Tsubasa.

Elle descendit dans le sous-sol pour se défouler. Quittant temporairement son gigai, elle se retrouva dans une tenue semblable à celle d'un shinigami, un hakama noir et un body de la même couleur pour remplacer le haut de kimono traditionnel. Ses cheveux charbon noués en une tresse, retombait lourdement sur son épaule. Elle foula de ses pieds bandés le sable chaud de la salle d'entrainement, et donna un coup de poing dans le vide, puis deux et commença un enchainement. Elle ne fit même pas attention au petit félin qui s'était introduit dans le sous terrain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » demanda Yoruichi, surprenant Tsubasa qui arrêta tout mouvement.

« Alors c'est ça ton apparence de shinigami. Niveau décolleté, tu pourrais facilement rivaliser avec la plus grosse paire de poitrine du Seireitei » dit la petite boule de poils noirs, visiblement étonné « Tu caches bien ton jeu en dessous de ton uniforme » ajouta-t-il tout en ricanant.

Exaspérée, la brune retourna à son entrainement, oubliant le chat qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Celui-ci, fit demi-tour, et s'installa confortablement sur un rocher plat, contemplant avec stupeur, l'incroyable expérience de combat de la lycéenne.

Après une dizaine de minute, Tessai pénétra dans le sous-sol, apportant le thé que Tsubasa voulait se préparer plus tôt. Il déposa le plateau auprès de Yoruichi qui apprécia grandement le parfum que dégageait la tasse.

« Comment se débrouille-t-elle ? » demanda Tessai, intrigué

« Cette fille est extraordinaire. Même le plus puissant des capitaines du Seireitei aurait du mal face à elle, elle pourrait même le battre avec le petit doigt. » expliqua le félin tout en se levant « Dire que je n'ai toujours pas vu sa technique au combat. Ça promet » il descendit de son poste d'observatoire et avança vers la shinigami.

« Yoruichi, tu ne trouves pas que son Reiatsu est étrange. » questionna Tessai.

« Et bien effectivement, mais comme elle est en colère, je pense que c'est normal » répondit simplement son interlocuteur, en continuant à avancer.

« Je ne crois pas, j'ai déjà connu ce genre de changement de vibration, mais ça ne présumait rien de bon, j'espère que je me trompe. » Tessai était inquiet pour Tsubasa, après tout, il la considérait un peu comme un membre de la famille, au même titre que Ururu et Jinta. Il regarda Yoruichi tracer son chemin vers elle.

« Tsubasa, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il tiqua et sauta sur la jeune femme, lui assénant un coup de patte dans la tête, il fut bien évidemment stoppé dans sa course mais il recula soudainement, choqué.

« Tessai, on a un problème, appelle Urahara » Tessai, surprit voulu demander pourquoi mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Yoruichi hurla « TOUT DE SUITE »

Le chat évita avec rapidité le poing de la brunette et la fixa. Il n'en revenait pas, mais compris avec regret ce que signifiait ce changement inquiétant dans le Reiatsu de Tsubasa.


	6. La Fillette et La Mort

Urahara regarda perplexe la forme se terrant dans un coin de la barrière érigée par Tessai. Ce n'était pas un hollow, mais pas non plus un humain. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la transformation de Tsubasa. La « Hollofication » continuait son cours, arrachant à la jeune femme un cri de pure souffrance.

« Urahara, regard sa chaîne d'âme » fit remarquer Tessai

Urahara dirigea son regard vers le ventre de la kendoka et commença à comprendre l'inquiétude du géant. La chaîne avait laissé place à un trou béant dans l'estomac, et un énorme torrent de réiatsu s'échappa du corps de la lycéenne, brisant dans un bruit sourd la barrière de protection, qui vola en éclat.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda Yoruichi à Urahara, n'entendant aucune réponse, Yoruichi lui sauta au visage, le surprenant « Si elle continue comme ça, son pouvoir va détruire le magasin »

Mais le blond, la tête baissée, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toujours silencieux. Il empoigna sa canne et fit glisser sa lame hors du fourreau.

« Attend ! » Ururu s'avança doucement vers le flux puissant qui retomba doucement, venant entourer une silhouette difforme.

Le silence était pesant, tous tenaient fermement leur arme, par précaution. Seule la jeune Ururu comblait la distance entre le groupe et l'âme. Une pointe de peur fit trembler la fillette lorsque l'ombre bougea, mais elle ne succomba pas, et tendit le bras.

« URURU, ATTENTION ! » Cria soudainement Jinta, qui fit retourner brusquement la susnommée.

Elle ne comprit que trop tard l'avertissement du garçon, au moment où une main vint l'agripper vivement, un peu trop fortement. Son regard empli de peur se tourna vers la main en question puis il continua à descendre vers le propriétaire de cette main, qu'elle décomposait lentement. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un hollow, ni à un humain et encore moins un shinigami. Une sorte d'hybride avec des cornes, au corps d'humain et aux membres fantasques, à mi-chemin entre le cerf et le loup. Elle n'arrivait tous simplement pas à déterminer le genre de la créature qui lui maintenait le bras fermement, doutant un moment que ce soit Tsubasa qui se trouvait à terre, agonisante.

« U-ru-ru ? » la bête semblait reconnaître la fillette, celle-ci s'agenouilla devant la créature et questionna « Tsu-chan ? » Aucune réponse mais un souffle rauque, douloureux lui parvenue.

« Je… J'ai mal » articula-t-elle avant de tomber inerte au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Yoruichi avait élu domicile sur l'épaule du blond, lui tapotant la joue de sa patte de velours, pour monter s'affaler sur son bob.

« On fait avec » répondit-il en demandant à Tessai de ramasser Tsubasa toujours inconsciente.

« Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer, je suis sûr que tu connais ce phénomène » demanda une voix haletante.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas te voir » répondit le blond, pas le moins du monde inquiété par la découverte de la transformation de Tsubasa par cette personne.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention dit répondre, alors tu feras avec »

Et sur ces mots, le tenancier quitta le sous-sol, suivant de près Tessai et le précieux colis qu'il transportait.

« Ah, Tsu-chan ? »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la kendoka se fit littéralement plaquer contre le matelas par le poids de Ururu, qui avait sautée de l'autre coin de la pièce jusqu'à son futon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle se tenait la tête qui lui était douloureuse, puis elle se leva « AHHH, DEJA, je suis à la bourre »

Ururu la fixa sans comprendre, la grande brune sembla paniquée en regardant la pendule. Elle retourna prestement dans son gigai, et frotta vigoureusement la tête de la fillette, lui tirant un son de désapprobation. Sortant à une vitesse folle du magasin, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre ses chaussures, elle parcourut le chemin la séparant du Dojo familiale en un temps record, en espérant trouver la porte ouverte. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle poussa la porte la menant au jardin mais déchanta rapidement, s'écroulant sur le pas de la porte.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais tout ce temps ? »

Elle n'osa pas lever la tête de peur de voir le visage renfrogné de son grand-père, et répondit hasardeusement.

« Chez Makoto, on avait des devoirs à faire » sa respiration était erratique, surement par la course qu'elle avait entamée plus tôt ou à cause du regard glaçant de son tuteur.

« Tu me prends pour un sot ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à cette éventualité ? Vous savez que, l'une comme l'autre, vous ne savez pas mentir »

Le cerveau de Tsubasa ne répondait plus, elle pensait déjà à la punition qu'elle allait recevoir :

D'une pour avoir menti à son grand-père

De deux pour ne pas lui avoir dit où elle était

Et en plus parce qu'elle allait être têtu et ne jamais lui dire.

« Je savais que me cachait des choses mais me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important » ajouta le vieil homme, décomposé « tu me déçois »

L'information arriva un peu lentement à la jeune femme. Elle leva interloquée un sourcil puis le regarda, choquée :

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un petit-ami »

Elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant une minute, qui lui parut une éternité. La soudaine révélation tourna en boucle inlassablement dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas un répit pour réfléchir.

« Pardon ? » fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche

« Il est venu me voir un peu plus tôt, me disant que tu aurais un peu de retard à cause de ton travail à temps partiel, mais je t'avertis, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, on dirait une racaille avec sa barbe mal rasée » ajouta le maître

« Une barbe mal rasée, tu dis » tout s'assemblait maintenant dans la petite tête de la sportive accomplie

« Est-ce que s'est lui qui t'as dit qu'il était mon copain ? » ajoute-t-elle, innocemment

« Oui »

Elle sourit dangereusement, ce qui fit reculer son grand-père, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle faisait cette tête de psychopathe. De son côté, la brune fulminait sa revanche contre le connard qui avait osé dire à son seul parent, qu'elle avait un petit ami et elle jurait qu'il allait souffrir, comme elle allait souffrir par sa faute.

« Enfoiré, vieux merdeux blond mal rasé avec ton bob merdique, je te jure que je vais te tuer »

Un rire diabolique suivit sa déclaration haineuse

Dans une boutique miteuse située dans la petite ville de Karakura, on entendit alors un éternuement innocent, d'un homme qui ne comprit pas l'ampleur de la connerie qui avait fait. Et qui d'ailleurs, allait surement souffrir pendant très, très longtemps de la vengeance d'une certaine shinigami.


	7. Le Tranchant d'un Regard Fraternel

« Tsu-chan ? Ça va ? » demanda inquiète Makoto, alors que sa capitaine souriait, un sourire un peu machiavélique.

« Rien, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » la brune sautillait littéralement de joie.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle complotait sérieusement un plan pour humilier ce vieux débris blond qui lui servait de patron. ET elle avait trouvée THE plan parfait. Ce soir, le bobman allait souffrir jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars la nuit.

« Tsubasa ? Je peux te parler ? » La susnommée savait particulièrement qui demandait à lui parler, mais elle se retourna tout de même pour découvrir le visage blafard de son cousin.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha de lui en tendant la main vers celui-ci. Tsubasa avait désormais perdu son sourire moqueur et la peur avait pris place dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Tu es tout pâle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » sa voix tremblait, ce fut la première fois qu'elle voyait Ichigo dans cet état pitoyable.

« On peut parler tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr, vient » Elle le tira par la main vers l'arrière du dojo de Kendo, un peu brutalement.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Tsubasa, en s'asseyant sur une marche, menant sur l'entrepôt de stockage du matériel sportif.

« Est-ce que tu connais Urahara Kisuke ? » il fixait sa cousine, toujours debout, les poings serrés.

« Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? »

« Répond s'il te plaît ! » Ichigo était à bout, Tsubasa soupira, lasse.

« Je réponds à ta question seulement si tu réponds à la mienne » le rouquin la sonda du regard mais il se résigna en voyant le visage sérieux de la brune, hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

« Il y a de cela un mois, lorsque Rukia est soudainement apparue de nulle part, tu la connaissais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua la tension dans le corps de son cousin et se demandait s'il allait lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir.

« De-De quoi parles-tu ? » il essayait désespérément de mentir

« N'essaye pas de me mentir, tu n'y arriveras pas, pour moi tu es comme un livre ouvert, Ichigo » Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, surprenant le rouquin, « De plus, quand j'ai posé la question à Rukia, elle n'a pas nié. Mais je veux entendre l'histoire de ta propre bouche. »

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet avec moi, et de toute façon, je ne risque pas d'en mourir » Ria-t-elle, contente de sa vanne, tout en allumant la cigarette, « Raconte-moi toute ton histoire et je te raconte ce qui met arrivée, ainsi que mon implication avec Urahara, OK » dit-elle tout en prenant une bouffée toxique.

C'est ainsi que tour à tour, ils se racontèrent leur mésaventure, Tsubasa avait cependant omis quelques détails assez gore, évitant un trop grand choc psychologique pour Ichigo, qui était déjà bien bouleversé par l'histoire de sa cousine et sa mort prématurée. Après un long moment de silence, la plus âgée se leva, imité par le rouquin. Elle écrasa négligemment son mégot et alors qu'elle commençait à partir sous le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, elle se stoppa :

« Merci Ichigo, merci pour t'être confier à moi, jeune shinigami remplaçant » ajouta d'un ton solennel la brune, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage.

Il ne sut pas répondre, trop étonné de voir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de celle qu'il admirait depuis longtemps. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision pour se mettre en route, mais un coup violent à l'arrière de sa tête le stoppa dans sa progression. Etendu sur le sol, il jura joyeusement envers la personne qui avait osé lui faire ça. Il s'assit tout en se massant l'endroit douloureux, et leva les yeux :

« CA NE VA PAS DE FRAPPER LES GENS COMME CA » Hurla Ichigo

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » Ricana Rukia, les mains sur les hanches, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire du jeune homme, un poids s'envola, oui il allait beaucoup mieux

« Effectivement, parler avec Tsubasa m'a fait un bien fou. Elle a toujours été la seule à avoir cet effet sur moi » Il dépoussiéra son pantalon et mis les mains dans ses poches.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on peut compter sur elle, son aura est très douce mais aussi un peu inquiétante » Avoua la petite brune, « Elle fait un peu peur » un petit rire lui échappa.

« Toi, un shinigami, tu as peur d'une lycéenne de 17 ans » il reçut pour réponse un tirage de langue enfantin

« L'important, c'est que vous ayez mis les points sur les i, mais je dois t'avouer que quelque chose me perturbe dans l'histoire racontée par Tsubasa » La petite shinigami semblait réfléchir intensément, mais le rouquin ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait « Elle semble cacher un secret derrière son récit » continua-t-elle presque dans un murmure « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demander pour ce que tu sais ?»

« Lorsqu'elle sera prête à m'en parler, elle le fera. En attendant, je respecterais son silence » Répondit le shinigami remplaçant.

L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin, les lycéens se précipitèrent au portail pour enfin savourer la fin des cours et renter chez eux. Seuls les membres des clubs de sports restaient pour participer aux activités tout comme Tsubasa, qui se dirigeait vers le local de Kendo. Bien qu'elle ne faisait plus partit du club entamant sa dernière année de lycée, les professeurs lui avaient permis de s'entraîner avec les autres, tout en leur enseignant ce qu'elle savait. Elle ouvrit son vestiaire, enfila sa veste et son hakama, noua ses cheveux.

L'air était frais, il se sentait bien. Il restait comme ça, la tête penchée en arrière, tout en suivant ses amis. Tandis qu'ils se séparèrent, Orihime avec Tatsuki, et les autres ensembles, il continua son chemin avec Rukia, dans un mutisme. Mais alors qu'ils passèrent à côté d'un parc, l'atmosphère se plomba d'un coup, suivit d'un silence de mort. Une porte s'ouvrit devant eux, fendant le paysage, un torrent de réiatsu envoya valser les deux lycéens quelques mètres. Un homme d'une beauté glacial apparu, transperçant de ses yeux gris anthracite les jeunes gens étalés sur le sol.

Tremblante, Rukia fut capturée par le regard tranchant du nouvel arrivant, murmurant instinctivement :

« Grand Frère » la peur au ventre


	8. Le Choix de Rukia

Tsubasa avait senti le danger, l'air était saturé par un puissant réiatsu qui la mettait en alerte. Soupirant lassée, elle laissa ses disciples à leur entrainement et sortit prendre l'air. Lorsqu'elle fut sur que personne ne l'avait suivi, elle engloutie la pilule verte que lui avait refilé Urahara en lui expliquant à quoi elle servait, alors qu'elle l'avala, son corps fut séparé en deux, faisant tomber son gigai au sol dans un bruit étouffé. La jeune femme disparut dans un shunpo, ne faisant plus attention à rien et atterrit à l'angle du bâtiment se cachant, supprimant toute trace de son énergie. Elle observait la scène sceptique et grogna de mécontentement en distinguant une tête d'ananas rouge qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? » elle avait beau se poser cette question, la réponse était évidente.

« Rukia, je te ramène à la Soul Society » C'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui parlait, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Ichigo réagit au quart de tour, protégeant Rukia de son corps. L'homme le fusilla du regard, faisant baisser considérablement la température.

« C'est pire que le pôle nord ici » balança Tsubasa, en se montrant, attirant l'attention du bloc de glace.

« TOI » hurla Renji en pointant du doigt la grande brune, serrant fortement la mâchoire

« Tu la connait ? » demanda son homologue sans détourner les yeux des iris émeraudes

« Bien sûr qu'il me connait, n'est-ce pas Ananas-kun ? »

« Tss » fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Renji

« Tu étais plus bavard que ça la dernière fois » railla Tsubasa « Surtout quand tu me suppliais »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Capitaine Kuchiki » se défendit le rouge, honteux, alors que son capitaine osait un regard interrogateur.

Tsubasa tiqua au nom du Capitaine et se retourna vers Rukia, avec une tête surprise « C'est ton frère ça ? » elle ne reçue qu'un hochement de tête

« Tu rigoles ? Il est aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison ! » argumenta la kendoka, s'attirant les foudres des deux Kuchiki « Ne me fait pas cette tête-là, tu veux ! » grogna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, déconcerté par l'attitude de la naine.

En effet, Rukia avait gonflée les joues, vexer par la remarque de celle-ci à l'encontre de son vénérable frère. Elle reprit vite contenance, restant sourde à la complainte de son « amie » qui débitait encore des conneries, mais cette fois sur Renji, elle enfila son gant et plaqua sans délicatesse sa main sur le visage d'Ichigo, l'envoyant valser contre le mur en béton à l'arrière dans un fracas douloureux. Il hurla des injures à la petite brune qui sauta sur ses pieds pour répondre allègrement et tout aussi violemment aux deux énergumènes.

Ecoutant la conversation passivement, sans relever les propos de la shinigami inconnue envers sa personne, le plus âgé des Kuchiki la fixait sans aucune gêne, en pleine réflexion. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher, elle savait parfaitement cacher son réiatsu comprenant ainsi que Urahara avait fait du bon boulot en l'entraînant. Il dégaina son zanpakuto mais son mouvement fut stoppé par une main qui n'était certainement pas la sienne.

« Pas de précipitation voyons, on n'a pas encore fait connaissance, Kuchiki-sama » le ton employé était ironique mais inquiétant.

Le capitaine la foudroya du regard, la faisant légèrement reculer sous la surprise, puis se mit à rire inconsciemment. Pendant ce petit lapse de temps, Renji avait lui complétement retirer son sabre de son fourreau, et se jetait maintenant sur Rukia et Ichigo, qui n'avait pas bouger de leur place. Se retournant violemment, Tsubasa vit la lame s'abattre sur Ichigo au ralenti, un frisson d'horreur la pris à l'échine. Ichigo para aisément le coup avec son arme surdimensionnée, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à sa cousine puis enchaina plusieurs coup à l'encontre de son ennemi tandis que Tsubasa se concentra à nouveau sur le noble, qui avait malheureusement disparu au moment où elle avait détourné la tête. Cette dernière lâcha un juron, se maudissant intérieurement et chercha de l'œil celui qui lui avait fait faux bond.

« ICHIGO ATTENTION » c'était Rukia qui hurlait à plein poumon.

La lame avait transpercé son épaule, faisant jaillir le sang abondamment. Le hurlement de douleur d'Ichigo et les cris hystériques de Rukia avaient réveillés en Tsubasa une colère sourde et brutale, le tintement de ses sabres résonnaient comme un glas. Le vide se reflétait dans ses prunelles émeraudes, plus aucune expression ne venait illuminer son visage harmonieux, elle foula le sol de son pied bandé puis disparue comme le vent. Ils ne surent où elle était que lorsque Renji se fit projeter contre plusieurs arbres, les déracinant au passage, et lorsque deux zanpakutos fendirent l'air pour viser le frère de la lilliputienne.

« RUGIT, ZABIMARU »

Renji avait transformé son zanpakuto en shikai, qui bondissait maintenant vers son adversaire. La lame s'étira, mais ne toucha pas sa cible, Tsubasa ayant retiré un de ses sabres toujours bloquer par celui de Byakuya Kuchiki et paré l'attaque de Renji. L'un des segments mobiles de Zabimaru se fit couper net par le wakizashi de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle envoya un coup de pied rapide dans l'abdomen du rouge.

« Fascinant »

L'homme aux yeux de cendre était impressionné par la rapidité et la force de son adversaire. Toujours bloqué par le katana, il dévisagea sa sœur assise sur le sol et repris :

« Rukia, tu ne veux pas que ces jeunes gens soient blessés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celle-ci examina rapidement la situation. Même si Tsubasa avait l'avantage, elle ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risque inutile, à elle et à Ichigo. Après un certain temps, elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe et osa un dernier coup d'œil à Ichigo, à terre, gémissant d'indignation ou simplement de colère, envers lui-même pour être si faible. Quand elle contourna la kendoka, qui avait relâcher sa prise sur le capitaine, une main lui attrapa le poignet, un murmure puis la pression sur son articulation s'envola pour la laisser continuer son chemin. Elle s'accorda un sourire, suivit son frère et Renji qui avait toujours du mal à récupérer pour enfin disparaitre derrière les portes shojis.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir ? POURQUOI ? » rugit le rouquin, fou de rage

« Ichigo, arrête de te lamenter » demanda explicitement la brune qui le surplombait de sa hauteur, « Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu es un homme. Comporte-toi comme tel. »

Il essuya les larmes de rage tarissant ses joues hâlées et se mit au niveau de sa cousine. Il plongea ses iris couleur caramel dans le regard profond de celle qui il avait partagé ses 15 dernières années.

« Il faut qu'on la récupère » dit Ichigo

« Bien évidemment, après tout, on lui a promis »

« Hein ? »

« Rien, on doit aller chez Urahara pour avoir des renseignements sur la façon d'y aller » renchérit Tsubasa

« Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas entraîner à être un shinigami pour rester sur la touche quand les choses deviennent sérieuses » une détermination non feinte avait alors illuminée son visage abîmé.

La plus âgée était fière de son rouquin de cousin, c'était enfin un homme sur qui on pouvait compter. Attendrit face à la constatation qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne réalisa que plus tard le vacarme qui se faisait entendre dans la cour de l'école. Ichigo prit soin de reprendre possession de son corps et ils prirent tous les deux la route vers la source de l'agitation. Mais arrivés à destination, l'un se retrouva rouge, concurrençant une tomate trop mure, se cachant le visage par ses mains et l'autre verte de rage face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Une personne courrait à moitié nu dans la cour, au regard de tous, sans aucune pudeur, la poitrine ballotée par ses mouvements désordonnés. Des cheveux longs aussi noir que la nuit volait derrière elle et un sourire pervers barrait son visage pâle. Tsubasa ne tint plus en place, elle se rua vers son gigai et lui asséna un effroyable coup de poing dans le ventre, assommant l'âme qui se trouvait dedans mais ne produisant pas l'effet escompté, celui d'éjecter la pilule.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, un juron franchit ses lèvres délicates.


	9. Un Problème de Taille

« Alors elle est rentrée à la Soul Society » Résuma Urahara plutôt sceptique.

Tsubasa lui avait tout raconté de A à Z, sans oublier aucun détail. Le silence régnait maintenant dans la petite pièce. Les deux individus se fixèrent sans rien dire, se fut donc Yoruichi qui intervenu en demandant la raison des nombreuses blessures sur le corps d'Ichigo.

« Et bien en attendant que vous arriviez, Ichigo voulait s'entrainer, mais il était déjà en mauvaise état quand on a commencé »

« Et tu as terminé le travail » finit le chat noir en la foudroyant de ses pupilles fendues.

« Il ne voulait pas que je me retienne alors j'y ai été à fond »

Deux œillades blasées lui répondu, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle avait respecté la demande de son adorable cousin. Certes elle n'y était pas aller de main morte et avouait avec fierté qu'il avait plutôt bien gérer le torrent de coup qui s'était abattu sur lui avec force, mais au bout d'un moment, il avait faibli et Tsubasa en avait un peu abusée. Un frottement à ses côtés la sortit de sa torpeur, lui rappelant le pourquoi de sa venue.

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette merde que tu m'as donnée ? » demanda Tsubasa en frappant fortement ses deux mains sur la table

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Il se voulait innocent, mais le sourire caché derrière son éventail disait le contraire.

« Je te parle de cette putain de pilule que tu m'as refilé la dernière fois » son doigt pointant la silhouette qui gigotait dans le coin de la pièce, derrière elle.

« Oh ça, je te l'ai dit, c'est une âme artificielle pour prendre soin de ton corps quand tu ne l'habite pas, ça évite les incidents indésirables » réexpliqua, lasser, le blond en posant son coude sur le bois clair.

« J'avais très bien compris la première fois que tu me l'as dit, mais tu aurais pu m'en donné un qui ne soit pas attardé »

« C'est méchant de dire ça, de plus tu ne dois pas avoir le plus pervers »

« Pardon ? Pas le plus pervers ? Tu n'étais pas là quand cette chose s'est mise à courir comme un malade en hurlant comme un taré en se touchant la poitrine, poitrine qui est la mienne » beugla-t-elle, ne relevant pas le rire incontrôlable de Yoruichi, qui se roulait au sol.

Elle lui expliqua tous ce que l'âme avait fait, car effectivement, celle-ci n'avait pas fait que courir à moitié nu dans la cour.

_Flash-Back_

_Makoto regardait distraite l'horloge au mur. Tsubasa avait quitté le Dojo assez rapidement, ne lui expliquant pas pourquoi. La petite blonde avait l'habitude du comportement bizarre de sa capitaine, mais en général, elle n'avait pas cet air mélancolique sur le visage. Makoto secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le cours qu'elle donnait aux premières années quand elle vit revenir sa camarade, la tête baissée._

_« C'était rapide cette fois » aucune réponse ne lui parvenue_

_Elle s'avança inquiète vers la grande brune à la poitrine imposante et lui poqua la joue de son doigt. Mais aucune réaction, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Un peu dégoutée par la vue, Makoto recula de plusieurs pas, quelque chose clochait avec sa capitaine, elle le savait, surtout quand celle-ci se dirigea vers le seul miroir de la salle et commence à se tripoter la poitrine, sans pudeur. Les filles, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes se demandait sérieusement si elles ne rêvaient pas. Cependant, un cri les tira de leur rêverie, la plainte d'une Makoto qui se faisait poursuivre par son amie d'enfance. Malheureusement, la demoiselle se fit vite rattraper et sa poitrine se fit malmener. La tortionnaire délaissa rapidement sa proie et examina d'un coup d'œil la salle, mais les filles avaient décampé en vitesse pour ne pas se faire avoir. Elle abandonna la blonde à bout de souffle et se mit à courir comme une folle vers l'entrée de l'école. _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

La suite de l'histoire, tout le monde la connaissait, en particulier en voyant l'état du gigai de la kendoka, c'est-à-dire bien amoché.

« Il a fait tout ça ? » demanda surpris Urahara, se cachant de nouveau derrière son éventail « Et bien je crois que je me suis trompé de Soul mod, tu détiens s'en doute le prototype inachevé »

« Un prototype inachevé ? »

« Je n'ai pas continué les tests avec lui car il devenait vite incontrôlable, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite … » Il marqua un temps et se retourna vers Tsubasa, perdu

« Tu crois aux extraterrestres » demanda finalement le blond, un peu crispé

« Non » du tac au tac

« Bah moi maintenant j'y crois, sinon je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer la disparition de ton gigai »

La brune fit un mouvement de tête à s'en briser la nuque.

« QUOI ! »

Un « pouf » audible accompagné d'un écran de fumée suivit la complainte de la belle shinigami. Tessai, rapide comme l'éclair, ouvrit la porte du petit salon pour évacuer l'excédent brumeux et enfin découvrir la source du problème. Ils durent se pincer lorsque leur vision eut été clair, car à la place de Tsubasa se trouvait maintenant une enfant d'à peu près un mètre, avec les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, mis à part la poitrine proéminente, les cheveux de jais, la peau laiteuse et les yeux émeraudes étaient identiques à ceux de Tsubasa.

« Et bien, voilà une transformation que je n'avais pas prévu »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'as rien remarquée d'étrange sur toi ? » demanda alors Urahara

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je te parles de ces ornements » Dit-il tout en pointant le bras de la mini shinigami

Effectivement, ses deux bras étaient enserrés dans des bracelets de cuir marron, prenant place à ses poignets et à la partie supérieur de ses bras et constata la présence d'un ras du cou.

« Ils sont là pourquoi ? »

« Pour supprimer tes pouvoirs, dans ton état actuel, tu ne pourras pas trouver ton gigai, laisse-nous faire » surenchérit le scientifique tout en se levant, quittant la pièce sous le regard intense de la brune.

Après un petit moment d'introspection, la surprise avait pris place sur le visage juvénile de Tsubasa alors que la colère suivait juste après. Elle brisa la table du petit salon, qui avait été remplacé le matin même, montrant que sa force n'avait aucunement diminuée et sortit dans le corridor, constatant le silence qui y régnait. Elle pesta contre Urahara pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de sa situation, et se fraya un chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement, pour se défouler, seule.

Urahara inspectait le coin, ne trouvant aucun indice sur la disparition du corps artificiel. Jinta, qui fouillait dans les buissons, finit par pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. En aucun cas il aurait voulu être en groupe avec son patron mais Ururu l'avait complètement laissé tomber sur ce coup, lui avouant qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

« Tu crois qu'on va le trouver par ici » lâcha le garçon, suivit d'un autre soupir.

« Je suis juste la signature spirituelle qu'il laisse »

« Ah super ! Donc il peut être n'importe où ! » il agonisait intérieurement, assit sur le sol.

« Pas tout à fait, je peux distinguer une pression plus puissante que les autres, il ne peut être que là-bas » dit victorieux le blond en fixant son téléphone.

Il remarqua alors que Tessai et Ururu étaient les plus proche de l'endroit indiqué sur l'écran et se décida à appeler le nécromancien. Après avoir raccroché, Urahara ordonna au rouge de le suivre, se mettant en route vers le parc, où se trouvait le gigai selon le signal émit. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Tessai avait déjà fait tout le boulot, enfermant l'âme dans un kekkai, une barrière impénétrable bien heureusement car la proie ne se laissait pas faire, frappant constamment les parois, sans se fatiguer.

« Fantastique ! Je pensais que ça serait plus compliquer »

« C'est vrai qu'il a été assez facile à attraper » affirma Tessai, en vérifiant l'intérieur de la prison.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu cherches avec nous, avec une barrière c'est tout de suite plus rapide » ajouta Le bobman, fière de lui pour y avoir pensé.

« On as bien fait de suivre les résidus de réiatsu de Tsubasa »

Il y eut un moment de silence, où tour à tour, ils se regardèrent un peu penaud. Tessai fut celui qui rompit la pause, exposant simplement l'affaire :

« On n'avait pas choisi un gigai indétectable pour la petite ? »

« Oui » confessa le blond, qui avait complètement oublier cette chose capitale.

« Ça veut dire que la trace spirituelle que l'on a suivie n'était pas celle de Tsubasa ? » demanda timidement Ururu.

Mais le tenancier ne put répondre, un hollow surgit de nulle part, se jetant sur le groupe. Le choc envoya valser Jinta dans un buisson tandis que Tessai protégeait Ururu, Urahara, quant à lui, atterrit plus loin sur un lampadaire, évaluant le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci lui semblait familier, un hollow hybride au corps humain et aux membres particuliers, semblable à ce qu'il avait vu avec la transformation de sa protégée. Un son métallique le tira de sa torpeur, le dit hollow venait de s'attaquer à la barrière de protection qui détenait le Soul mod déficient.

« Que fait-il ? »

« Il cherche la personne qui détient ce gigai »

« On dirait l'accoutrement de Tsubasa quand elle est devenue incontrôlable l'autre jour »

« Parce que c'est elle. Du moins c'est une partie d'elle » Il se planta devant Tessai et continua son analyse « C'est un peu comme Ichigo et son hollow intérieur. Mais comme Tsubasa est morte, son âme s'est divisée en deux, celle que l'on connaît et celle qui a été avalée par le hollow »

« Donc l'une est shinigami avec des pouvoirs de hollow et l'autre est l'exacte opposée » simplifia Ururu, un peu dépassée par les évènements

« Nous avons deux individus distincts »

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir maîtriser le hollow » demanda Urahara au géant

Mais alors que celui-ci acquiesça, le hollow en question, qui n'avait rien demander à personne, prit un coup de pied en pleine face, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres, terminant sa course sur l'un des jeux du parc. La silhouette de l'opposant n'était pas très clair à cause de la pénombre mais le si peu de lumière suffisait à distinguer l'uniforme des shinigamis.

« Tsubasa ? »

« En chair et en os » le ton railleur n'allait pas avec l'apparence enfantine, mais ils reconnaissaient bien là la jeune femme au caractère lunatique

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester au magasin »

« Yoruichi se porte garant » Le dit Yoruichi, qui avait élu domicile sur l'épaule du blond, eut les poils redressés en protestant. Le seul regard noir de la mini shinigami, le fit taire.


	10. Le Rire Sinistre de la Créature

Elle fixait avec insistance les silhouettes enfermées dans les barrières érigés par Tessai. Elle fulminait intérieurement, insultant en silence le scientifique dégénéré. Les joues gonflées, sa moue adorablement colérique, le visage de la jeune fille fit rire Yoruichi qui passait dans le coin. Le chat noir s'assit gracieusement à côté de la fillette, lui réclament au passage des caresses. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, utilisant le bout de ses doigts pour gratter le pelage soyeux, faisant ronronner d'aise la boule de poil.

FLASHBACK

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas me redonner ma forme normale ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce problème auparavant. » déclara Urahara, embêté, se grattant négligemment la nuque.

« Mon grand-père revient bientôt, mon gigai est possédé par un pervers, je suis coincé avec un hollow psychopathe qui veut ma peau et je ne peux pas retrouver ma taille. Ma vie est GE-NI-ALE » grogna la petite lycéenne, au bord du gouffre, désespérée.

« Tu as l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle » ironisa Ichigo, qui avait rejoint le groupe, appeler par Urahara.

« Si tu es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Urahara me suffit amplement » cracha-t-elle

« Et bien je ne suis pas venu que pour toi en fait. Urahara-san m'a dit qu'il avait un moyen pour réparer mon zanpakuto. »

« Oh… Oui c'est vrai qu'il a été brisé par Renji » acquiesça Tsubasa, en s'excusant pour son comportement abrupt.

La brune pivota sur elle-même pour refaire face au parasite qui lui servait de patron et lui demanda comment ils allaient si prendre. Malheureusement, la seule solution du blond était un peu trop radicale, mais Tsubasa se fit vite une raison, elle devait résoudre ce problème et au plus vite.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Maintenant elle devait se décider quand elle devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Prise d'un élan de pure inconscience, la petite shinigami se leva et avança vers la source de son désespoir. Elle cogna dans la barrière pour réveiller le hollow, blotti dans un des angles. Les yeux verts injectés de noir de celui-ci se posèrent sur son alter égo, envoyant un frisson d'excitation à celle-ci. La jeune fille demanda explicitement à Yoruichi de quitter le sous-sol, et d'aller chercher Tessai pour abaisser le mur translucide, ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt, à son arrivée.

« Je resterais avec toi, le temps que tu contrôles complètement ton hollow » ajouta le géant, sans que Tsubasa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle souffla un bon coup, et fit signe au nécromancien de lever la barrière. Le mur disparu, le monstre ne se pressa pas à se jeter sur sa proie, qui ne bougea pas. Les deux individus se jaugèrent dans un silence pesant, surchargeant l'atmosphère en tension. Tessai entreprit la fusion des deux âmes en récitant un Kido complexe, avec une concentration sans faille. En temps normal, ce sort devait être récité par plusieurs personnes, or en manque d'effectif, le nécromancien devait si mettre seul. Au bout de la troisième incantation, un fossé naquit aux pieds des alter ego, qui disparurent emporter par la gravité. Tessai s'approcha du trou pour y jeter un coup d'œil, récitant inlassable son sort mais celui-ci était désormais obstrué par une barrière opaque noire. S'asseyant au bord, il attendit alors.

Les deux se regardait en chien de faïence, sans un mot. Et sans crier gare, Tsubasa se rua vers son homologue albinos, lui assénant plusieurs attaques sanglantes de son nodachi sombre, touchant à chaque impact la peau porcelaine offerte. La bête encaissait, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douleur de toutes les blessures qui lui était infligé. Puis un frisson de pure excitation le pris intensément, parcourant son échine difforme, lorsque le torrent violent ralentit. Courbant le dos en arrière dans un craquement sinistre, les bras ballants comme sans vie, la respiration saccadée, le hollow à l'allure de cadavre se redressa avec une vitesse calculée, glaçant.

« Je vois que tu ne vas pas te laisser faire » constata la jeune shinigami, ne cachant pas son énervement.

« Je ne me soumettrai pas à toi » répondit froidement le hollow, déroutant pendant un bref moment son autre moitié.

Celle-ci avait pensée, par ignorance, que les hollows ne parlait pas. Après tout, elle n'avait que peu de fois rencontré de hollow, passant le plus clair de son temps à la boutique. Les hollows qu'elle avait combattue, 5 au total, n'avaient pas vécu assez longtemps pour montrer un signe d'intelligence quelconque.

« Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu de moi ? » questionna la mini-kendoka

« Je ne veux rien de toi. A moins que … » l'hollow fit mine de réfléchir en posant son index sur son menton, pivota la tête sur le côté « Oui, je veux ta puissance »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'ange de Tsubasa, contrastant quelque peu avec l'atmosphère sinistre qui se dégageait d'elle. Puis un amas de mot incompréhensible sortit d'entre les lèvres fines de l'enfant, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, des chaînes encrées profondément dans le sol se nouent alors autour des membres de la créature monochrome, la maintenant fermement, immobile. Mais celle-ci ne se débattait pas, elle lâcha juste un rire malsain qui dégouta son homologue. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus la shinigami, c'est le sourire joueur sur les lèvres du hollow. Le mantra que lui avait appris Tessai ne semblait pas suffire.

De son côté, le nécromancien fut rejoint par Urahara, un peu inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il resta silencieux, se postant derrière le géant qui était assis, et fixa le fossé face à lui. Il savait qu'elle y arriverait, mais Urahara espérait qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle dû à cette rencontre.

Depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Tsubasa, des souvenirs enfouis revenaient au galop, comme si tout ça s'était passé la veille. Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur cette jeune lycéenne, une grande nostalgie le prenait à la gorge, lui rappelant sa vie de capitaine au Seireitei, une partie de sa vie qu'il avait oublié, ou du moins, il pensait avoir oublié. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Ururu, qui lui signala l'arrivée d'Orihime et de Chad. Il tiqua, étonné, et quitta son poste d'observation pour se diriger vers le magasin, sans se retourner, tiraillé par une dernière vision de son passé qu'il tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire.

Orihime se triturait les doigts, nerveuse. Elle jetait des regards partout dans la pièce, évitant de croiser les iris orageuses du tenancier. Chad, de son côté, n'avait pas la même occupation que la rouquine, et resta immobile devant sa tasse de thé, sans pour autant en prendre une goutte.

« Vous voulez vous entraîner ? » demandant pour la deuxième fois le blond, qui ne semblait toujours pas percuter.

« C'est exact »

Il soupira et se cacha derrière sa main, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Orihime et Chad et encore moins à la demande de ses derniers. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui du basané et repris :

« Je suppose que vous voulez accompagner Kurosaki-san à la Soul Society pour sauver Kuchiki-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien évidemment, Rukia est aussi une amie précieuse pour nous » c'était Orihime qui avait réagi au quart de tour, haussant soudainement la voix.

« Actuellement, je ne peux pas vous aider, du moins pas par moi-même. Je connais des gens qui seraient ravi de vous aider » soupira-t-il, un peu fatigué par sa journée.

« Ravis ? » Questionna Yoruichi qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Oui, ils seront ravis, de toute façon, ils n'ont pas trop le choix et puis ça leur fera de la compagnie » ricana le blond en prenant une gorgée de thé noir brûlante, qui le fit grimacer « Cependant, sachez que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Enfin, je dis surtout ça pour toi, Inoue-san »

« Je suis prête » s'exclama la rousse, serrant les poings en signe de détermination.

Alors que les deux adolescents décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir. Ils se levèrent, synchronisés, mais un puissant tremblement de terre les réexpédia de nouveau sur le sol, tombant l'un sur l'autre. L'agitation passée, Chad, un peu surpris, tourna la tête vers Urahara pendant que la jeune rousse tentait vainement de se relever. Le tenancier s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main quand Tessai fit irruption dans le salon, à bout de souffle.

« On a un problème »

« C'est comme la dernière fois ? » paniqua le scientifique

« Pas vraiment »

Le géant avait disparu du seuil de la porte, incitant son patron à le suivre. Le groupe descendit alors dans le sous-sol de la boutique, poursuivit par les lycéens. Orihime fut émerveillée par le lieu, un peu hors du commun et surtout hors du temps. Chad, égal à lui-même, n'exprima pas d'étonnement. En voyant Tessai et Urahara s'éloignés dans le désert, ils n'osèrent pas vraiment y mettre un pied mais un autre tremblement les décida rapidement, pressant le pas, à la poursuite des deux adultes. Un trou béant se dessina à leur vu, plus imposant qu'au début selon Urahara. Ils s'arrêteraient tous à quelques mètres, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver, la barrière sombre étant rompu. Ils furent donc surpris de voir une main apparaitre soudainement, les faisant reculer, en alerte puis une tête brune.

« Bordel, c'était Hardcore là-dedans » sourit Tsubasa, toujours agrippée au rebord du gouffre, un peu amochée « Quelqu'un peut venir m'aider ou je dois me débrouiller toute seule » ajoute-t-elle, essoufflée.

Chad et Tessai se rua vers elle pour la hisser sur le sol, sans difficulté apparente. La shinigami, qui avait enfin repris sa taille normale, dévisagea les deux adolescents en dépoussiérant son kimono.

« J'ai loupée un épisode »

« Ils sont venus me demander un service » répondit le tenancier en balayant du regard la kendoka, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure grave « Je vois que tu t'en es sorti indemne »

« On peut dire ça » ajouta simplement la rescapée avant de continuer « Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je sens le fauve, je t'empreinte ta salle de bain »

« Tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé plus en détails, tout à l'heure »

« Peut-être un autre jour, pour le moment, je veux aller me laver » dit-elle en secouant la main, dos à ses quatre compagnons, tandis qu'elle les quittait.

Personne n'osait parler, les adolescents, qui n'avait plus rien à faire au magasin, se décidèrent enfin à partir, ne posant aucune question. Il ne restait plus que le blond et le géant qui eux, commençait sérieusement à douter. La Tsubasa qui venait de sortir de ce gouffre ne semblait pas différente de celle qui y était entré mais la pression spirituelle qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment-là, lors du tremblement de terre, supposait le contraire. Ils ne demandèrent rien à la jeune femme quand celle-ci quitta le magasin pour rentrer chez elle, pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos.


End file.
